Overdose
by milkteamilk
Summary: Hanya gelengan kepala dan tepukan di bahu tanda prihatin lah balasan yang didapat Ten, "Maaf, Nak. Dosis obat-obatan yang dikonsumsinya benar-benar melebihi batas. Saya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Maafkan saya…" ujarnya pelan lalu beranjak meninggalkan Ten sendirian. ―TenxKat


**Overdose**

 **Author: fxbunda**

 **Cast:**

\- Katherine Coleman Westwick

\- Zouche Ten

\- Tristal Eldark

\- Gregorius Six

 **Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Angst, a bit Romance, AU

 **Length:** Ficlet

 **Warning: OOC, no EYD**

 **Disc: No disclaimer for this fiction cause I just wrote it for a task**

 **-fxbunda-**

* * *

Ten berjalan mondar-mandir di depan sebuah ruangan di salah satu rumah sakit terkenal, Rumah Sakit XY. Ten menunggu kabar dokter yang sedang menangani seseorang di dalamnya.

Setelah setengah jam, pintu pun terbuka, menampilkan sesosok berwibawa yang mengenakan jas putih khas dokter-dokter lainnya. Tubuhnya sudah terlihat tua namun tetap kuat untuk menopang dirinya sendiri demi menolong nyawa orang-orang di luar sana yang membutuhkan bantuannya, tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Kat.

Ten dengan wajah paniknya berlari ke arah dokter Dark, mengguncang tubuh renta tersebut untuk meminta kepastian. Hanya gelengan kepala dan tepukan di bahu tanda prihatin lah balasan yang didapat Ten, "Maaf, Nak. Dosis obat-obatan yang dikonsumsinya benar-benar melebihi batas. Saya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Maafkan saya…" ujarnya pelan lalu beranjak meninggalkan Ten sendirian.

Ten hanya memandang pintu ruangan tersebut dengan pilu. Pikirannya sedang memutar memori-memorinya dengan Kat dulu.

* * *

"Ten…" Kat mulai merengek manja karena diabaikan oleh Ten yang sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kuliahnya yang semakin hari semakin bertambah banyak saja. Ten bahkan tidak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kat, seakan kebal dengan rengekan Kat yang mendayu-dayu itu.

"Ten! Tenten!" kali ini Kat berteriak nyaring.

"Ada apa,hm?" tanya Ten akhirnya setelah menghela nafasnya dan melepas kacamata baca lalu memberikan perhatiannya penuh kepada Kat.

"Huh!" dengus Kat sebal. "Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa tidur. Lihat! Kantung mataku! Aku jadi tidak cantik lagi!" keluhnya.

Ten tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Tidak cantik lagi katanya? Bagi Ten, bagaimana pun Kat, tetap ia yang tercantik.

Ten mengelus rambut dark brown dengan highlight light brown milik Kat sayang. "Kenapa tidak bisa tidur? Memikirkan sesuatu? Memikirkanku?" tanyanya percaya diri.

Pertanyaan Ten itu dibalas Kat dengan tinjuan keras di lengan kiri Ten, membuat Ten mengaduh kesakitan. Kurus-kurus tulang semua begitu Kat kuat juga.

Kat tersenyum menang. "Entahlah…" Kat lalu berbaring di ranjang milik Ten. Berguling-guling tidak jelas di sana.

"Tidur lah, Kat. Otakmu konslet sepertinya."

Kat melempar bantal yang dilapisi sarung bantal berwarna biru tua dengan sebal yang telak mengenai bagian belakang kepala Ten yang baru akan kembali berkutat dengan tugasnya. Ten berbalik dan menatap tajam Kat yang bergulung menyembunyikan diri di dalam selimut Ten.

* * *

Terkadang, Ten tidak habis pikir dengan Kat. Gadis itu terlalu memikirkan sesuatu, bahkan yang tidak penting sekali pun.

Akhir-akhir ini memang nilai-nilai Kat menurun yang membuatnya harus mengulang beberapa mata kuliah dan tertinggal kelas dari teman-teman universitasnya yang lain. Itu membuat teman-teman Kat menjauhi Kat. Kat itu paling tidak bisa hidup sendiri, pasti bergantung dengan teman-temannya. Ia tidak suka sendiri, tidak suka kesepian.

Semenjak tinggal kelas, ia jadi susah berbaur, agak malu juga dengan teman-teman seangkatan dan yang di bawahnya. Dan Kat sangat-sangat memikirkan itu. Belum lagi memikirkan nasib kuliahnya kelak.

Ten pernah menyarankan untuk ke psikiater saja, mungkin dengan beberapa terapi ringan membuat Kat menjadi lebih santai. Tapi Kat tidak mau, di bayangannya psikiater itu seperti monster, seram dan menakutkan karena bisa mempengaruhi seseorang. Ten tertawa nyaring, kenapa pikiran Kat sekekanakan itu?

* * *

Kat dan Ten memutuskan untuk ke pergi ke dokter saja karena Kat lebih ingin ditangani dokter daripada psikiater. Mereka berdua berjalan kaki dengan santai ke rumah sakit yang tidak terlalu besar dekat universitas. Dokter yang kebagian menangani Kat adalah seorang dokter muda sepertinya, terlihat sekali masih berwajah segar dan terlihat agak kikuk dalam menangani pasiennya, dokter Six namanya. Ten jadi agak ragu.

Dokter Six memberikan 2 jenis obat tidur yang berbeda untuk Kat, katanya insomnia Kat termasuk agak parah jadi diberikan 2 jenis obat berbentuk pil kecil.

Pagi-pagi saat menjemput Kat di apartemennya, keadaan sepi sekali. 'Tumben.' pikirnya. Biar susah tidur begitu, Kat tetap rajin untuk bangun pagi-pagi sekali, katanya udara di pagi hari bagus untuk pernafasan.

Ten menangkat bahu tanda tidak peduli dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Kat. Gagang pintu kayu mahoni itu dibuka oleh Ten, kepala Ten dilongokkan ke dalam. Kat masih tidur di ranjangnya.

Ten masuk dengan pelan, inginnya membangunkan Kat. Tapi Ten malah dibuat terkejut dengan Kat yang terbaring lemah dengan mulut penuh busa putih. 'Kat menelan sabun?' pikir Ten bodoh.

Ten langsung menggendong Kat bridal dan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit XY, tidak lupa sebelumnya mengantungi obat yang diberikan dokter Six tempo minggu lalu yang menurutnya mencurigakan.

* * *

 _ **Estazolam**_

 **Diminum 3 tablet sekali pagi siang malam**

 _ **Clobazam**_

 **Diminum 6 tablet 1 kali sehari sebelum tidur**

Ada yang aneh di sana, apa iya obat tidur diminum seperti obat biasa? 3 kali sehari? 6 tablet per hari?

Kecurigaan Ten itu terpecahkan oleh dokter Dark yang berkata, "Anak muda, mana ada obat tidur dengan dosis tinggi seperti ini. Kau ditipu oleh dokter itu."

Ten geram. "Dasar dokter bodoh!" umpat Ten keras. "Ku bunuh kau!" Ten berbalik menuju rumah sakit yang dulu didatanginya bersama Kat untuk balas dendam.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **[Tugas CC: Bunpik (fxbunda) – Dauntless – G3]**


End file.
